


Ai Kuroomba!

by fabflyingfox



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: GIMME A SHIMMY SHIMMY, I just wrote this listening to Junto by Basement Jaxx, M/M, what is rumba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is having trouble fitting into the university swim team and takes advice from a teammate to go to additional endurance training. </p><p>But it doesn't seem quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Kuroomba!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Tassie, whom I love, and who sails this ship with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the pilot fic to our Rumba/Roomba adventures.

Nitori glanced down at his notebook and gulped before heading into the university's fitness and rec center. He had gone to a handful of swim team practices since his first semester started, however, it seemed like the rhythm he had with Samezuka Academy was completely different than the one of his new school.

 

One of his new swimmates had hummed at his lack of rhythm and suggested that he look into one of the classes at the fitness and rec center that a lot of the seniors had been attending in the afternoons.

 

Nitori's resolve to get better for the sake of them team was what guided his feet through the front door, swiping his ID card, and walking into the locker room to dress in a loose blue scoopneck shirt and yellow shorts to go with his bright gym shoes. After locking everything up, he headed toward the room marked on his map of the fitness and rec center: Group Classroom K.

 

"This can't be right...."

 

Nitori stepped hesitantly up to the door of the classroom and took a peak inside, to see a room of male and female students alike, eyes bright and smiling as they stretched to a slow jazz beat.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nitori pushes the door open and joins the back of the packed room and begins to follow the girl with long, bright pink hair taking everyone through the stretches.

 

"Breathe, stretch, breathe, stretch, this is just a warm up~" The girl chanted loudly to the group over the music, "Breathe, stretch, breathe,stretch, get ready for your instructor~"

 

"Huh?" the sound fell out of his lips faster than he could clasp his hand over his mouth. Luckily, it didn't sound like anyone had heard it, and as the jazz piece finished, the girl bounced over to the music player in order to change over inputs to a slick black iPod.

 

A fizzle came out of the speakers as a cryptic intro began to play, and Nitori glanced around as the rest of the class began to start running in place to it. Not to stand out, Nitori followed suit.

 

Until he heard a voice behind him boom in tandum with the track.

 

"GIMME A SHIMMY SHIMMY," A tall boy clad in red sweats and a black cropped sleeveless hoodie shimmied through the crowd of students to the front.

 

Nitori nearly had a heart attack. _THIS is their instructor?!_

 

**_I'm way too gay for this._ **

 

"Just follow my flow and you'll do just fine," The instructor swayed his hips in such flow as the music filled Nitori's ears that he thought to himself _this is definitely a sight I haven't seen before._

 

Following this instructor's high energy demands as his face held an unreadable smirk and lidded eyes took the breath out of Nitori as if he were a fish out of water. In a lot of ways, he was.

 

_Is this really what it's like to be in a Rumba class?_

 

Throughout the class, Nitori felt a watchful eye on him, and it drove him to work as hard as he could. He glanced every one and a while toward the instructor and, for a moment, it felt like he was watching him, except. Why would he?

 

_Because it's my first class? I have something on my face? How red is my face right now? Oh no I think I messed that move up uH HOW DO YOU DO THAT WITH YOUR LEG? WHY DID I DO THIS? AM I MESSING UP TOO MUCH?_

 

Nitori felt the sweat dripping down his back and shook his head violently before staring dead on at the instructor, who, for the record, was staring VERY intently at Nitori. 

 

The instructor tilted his head and winked at Nitori, causing the back of Nitori's neck to heat up a more than it probably should be in a Rumba class but then. Everyone around Nitori was too busy working out themselves to really notice. As class progressed, Nitori felt his body gradually fall into beat easier, although the intensity of the class got to him by the team the instructor turned the music down a little for cooldown.

 

"Thank you everyone for your hard work this class, my name is Kuroo Testsurou, and you've been Catgrooved."

 

A swarm of the female classmates swarmed around Kuroo, Nitori stumbled over to the water fountain for a quick drink. He never knew how exhausting dance could be in a group, and as he took a huge gulp of of water, he felt the tap of a finger, gently pressing into his left shoulder blade.

 

He wasn't expecting to turn around and see Kuroo smirking at him, "Good work today, and you're...?"

 

"I-I-I!" Nitori bowed, "T-thank you! I'm Nitori Aiichiro, part of the swim team!"

 

"Ahhhh," Kuroo's eyes scanned over Nitori, burning as they trailed down and back up, "Yeah, a lot of those guys come to my endurance training class at 8pm."

 

"Wh-" Nitori looked up at Kuroo with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, "You mean this isn't it??"

 

Kuroo let out a light chuckle, "Let me guess, a teammate told you to come Rumba with me as a prank," Kuroo gazed into Nitori's eyes as his smirk turned to a warm smile, "But thank your teammate for that, because it's nice to have a pretty face to get me through instructing it."

 

_Blushing this much in the span of an hour should be illegal._

 

"Wanna go with me to get some dinner before I head that way?" Kuroo pointed his thumb toward the door and his eyes followed that direction, "That is, unless you've got someplace else to be?"

 

"I--uh--tha--YES," Nitori yelped and Kuroo laughed again, patting Nitori on the back before slinging his arm over and walking him out of the classroom and down the hall.

 

**_Way... way too gay for this._ **

**Author's Note:**

> What even is Rumba.


End file.
